Mysteries of the Deep
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: Tales of mysterious creatures has been around for centuries. But one of the most mysterious is just about to combine with a race that never even heard of them. Join Team Prime as they try to put together and understand a femme they found with a strange... adaptation. Rate 'T' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. first thing to tell.**

**This takes place during season Uno(1)**

**So that means no Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, Shockwave, or anyone else after season 1.**

**That season is the one I know better of and it has less characters to deal with.**

**Ok...**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Agent Fowler hated boats, more in particular anything making him be on water made him queasy. The ex-army ranger was not a sea man by heart as well as by gut, so when his superiors told him that he had to get on this ship to go see if this item found on an abandon island was alien related… he didn't chance it by eating breakfast.

The voyage was long and boring, and Fowler was doing everything and anything to keep his stomach from doing somersaults. So far he had blown chunks over the boats sides but they were only half way to the island so there was still time.

"Stupid boat." The agent grumbled as he leaned his head in his hand. "Why couldn't they have just let me fly over?" But flying wasn't an option they told him, he needed to see it up close and personal; and not from a cockpit of an aircraft. Looking off into the distance, Fowler saw nothing but water, water, and more water. But if he squinted his eyes he could just barely make out the image of the island they were heading for.

Groaning that they weren't there yet, Agent Fowler decided to head inside to rest but that plan was stopped dead cold as the ship's alarm horn sounded out. Watching the soldiers run past him, Fowler managed to grab ahold of one of them by the arm. "What's going on here, soldier?"

"A boat has come up on the other side of the ship. We believe that is fishing illegally sir." The soldier stated as he rushed off to follow his troops. Wondering what this mysterious ship looked like, Agent Fowler raced off after the men and soon found himself on the ships other side.

Just as the soldier had said, there was another ship. It was not as big as theirs but it was a good sized one with large nets, spears, and… bombs. Fowler couldn't believe what he was seeing, over a dozen men were on that dinky tug boat and dropping bombs into the water like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Someone get me a megaphone!" Fowler shouted and soon was given one. "Stop your fishing! You are breaking the law!" Agent Fowler shouted but the men on the ship ignored him as they dropped four to six bombs in the water and as the sunk deep into the sea they exploded and brought up what looked to be hundreds of dollars' worth in fish.

"Someone stop them!" Fowler shouted and a few men rushed off to find something to stop the illegal fishermen… but something was already beating them to it.

Speeding through the water like a blurry jet, the fishing men soon found themselves and their boat being pushed back away from the military ship at speeds that rivaled any ship. Watching this all happening, Fowler's jaw dropped at how quickly the boat had moved and how whatever did that shook the men up so much that they had stopped dropping their bombs.

"Wow, what weapon did you use that can do that?" Fowler asked as the men came back but were just as shocked as he was. "… That wasn't us sir." One of the men stated and it made Fowler look at him in shock. "Then who in the name of Uncle Sam did that?" the agent asked as they all turned back to the fishing boat to see the men looking over the boat in fear. The water around the boat was swirling madly and bubbles were floating up with a hiss. At first, Fowler thought it was like a underwater volcano but there was none reported around this area and the idea itself was blown away at what happened next.

Rising out of the water, separating the two boats, came what looked like a gigantic, humongous, towering sea monster. It was covered in all colored seaweed, shells, and other sea trash that masked it from the humans seeing it clearly but it made it no less terrifying.

"What is that thing?!" a soldier shouted out. "Let's get out of here!" another shouted and it made Fowler agree with him. The agent did not want to stay long enough to see if the monster would attack them like it was about to do with the fish boat.

As soldiers ran past him, Fowler could make out the sea monster moving closer to the other boat and it had its arm raised into the air ready to attack with what looked like large spear made of some kind of bone. Not sure what to do to help the illegal fishermen Fowler saw out of the corner of his eye that one of the law breakers already was on that.

A man that was dark skinned was standing up with a large bomb in his hand and he didn't look happy. Fowler could hear the man shouting something like 'take this beast' and watched as said man tossed the bomb at the sea monster. As the bomb flew through the air, Fowler could see it land around the area where the monster's hip would be and it got tangled in with the seaweed.

As the bomb started to flash some lights Fowler shouted, "Hit the deck!" and as everyone did as such the bomb went off and it caused plenty of seaweed to go flying off in different directions as well as making the monster screech in pain before falling back into the water.

Peaking over the deck, Fowler watched as a dark figure under the water raced off in the direction the island was said to be and the seaweed that covered it floated to the surface. As everyone stood back up, Fowler saw that the fishing ship was covered in the seaweed and wasn't able to move with the added weight.

"Might want to hurry up and grab those men before they decide to abandon ship soldier." Agent Fowler stated to man next to him who nodded and rushed off to find something to go over to the other boat. As all the men left, Fowler looked over the edge of the boat again and saw something that shocked him more than he already was.

In the spot where the sea monster was, in the water float a bright blue liquid that looked oddly familiar. "No, it can't be. Can it?" Fowler said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called a certain robot medic who knew more of what he thought the liquid was. "Hey Ratchet. I got to ask you and Prime a favor."

OoOoOoOoOo

"And why are we out here again?" Bulkhead asked for what Ratchet thought was the quadrillionth time. "We are out here, Bulkhead, cause Agent Fowler said he thought he saw some energon floating in the ocean when his boat was attacked." Ratchet repeated with an irritated groan. "To be correct Ratchet, Agent Fowler said that his boat was not attacked but a fishing boat that was doing something illegal was." Optimus responded, not taking his optics off the water.

"yes, but either way, if what Fowler says is true than that might mean the Decepticons have some underwater activity going on." Ratchet stated as he tapped his pede on the ship he and his fellow Autobots were on.

"They already rule the sky, why would they care about controlling the water?" Bulk asked. "There are multiple reasons Bulkhead as to why the Decepticons want to control the water," Optimus stated as he walked over to the boats near edge. "But at the moment this is mystery."

Joining his leader, Ratchet peered over the edge to see what Optimus was. "It does appear to be energon." Ratchet stated as he dipped his servo into the blue liquid that was before them. "But to make sure." Pulling out his scanner, Ratchet scanned over the liquid mixed with the ocean and sighed.

"It's a mixture of salt water and... a very small amount of energon." At hearing this Optimus became worried and stood back up. "Fowler said the creature swam to the island that is up ahead. Perhaps we should look there first." Nodding his helm at the idea, Ratchet walked past Optimus and over to Bulkhead. "Let's just hope that it is on the island. Our bodies can't stand being in saltwater for long periods so underwater searching is out of the question."

Nodding his helm Optimus turned to the direction where the island was. This whole situation was troubling the Prime. If the Decepticons were trying new means of become more aquatic that only spelled trouble for him and his small team.

As the ship sped over the water, they soon found themselves at the island that was said to be uninhabited. It was a tropical island, thick forests of palm trees and other vegetation, yellow sandy beaches, and in the middle of the island was a high mountain. "Wow, Miko would have loved to see this." Bulkhead said as he came off the boat and ran his digits on the sand.

"The only good this place will do is give me a reason to clean my joins. By the end of this I will have so much organic material it won't be funny." Ratchet said as he shook some sand that was in his ped. "Bulkhead, you travel on the west side of the island. Ratchet you will join me on the east." Optimus stated as he started to travel down the beach.

"See you guys in a bit than." Bulkhead said as he started to travel off and Ratchet followed Optimus. "What do suspect we will find?" Ratchet asked but Optimus didn't answer for he didn't have the slightest clue as to what he would see. As the two traveled farther down the beach, Optimus took notice at how a pod of dolphins had appeared in the ocean next to him and how they seemed to be following them. "That is strange." the Prime stated as he stopped for a moment.

"What is it Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he looked out to the ocean as Optimus was. "Those dolphins have been following us for some time now." Optimus stated as he pointed his servo out to the marine mammals, who had stopped moving and were waiting with the two bots. "So? They're just mindless creature inspecting the new attraction that has landed on this island." Ratchet stated as he started to walk on but Optimus didn't.

He could sense something was up with these animals. Almost as if they wanted him to follow them and lead him somewhere. Taking a step into the salty water, Optimus watched as the pod moved closer to him and started to swim laps around and between his legs. "See, they are only interesting in finding out what we are." Ratchet said as he came back when seeing Optimus not following him. "Now get out before rust starts to form."

But Optimus didn't move. He continued to gaze down at the dolphins that were frantically swimming and bumping into his legs. Finally, one of the larger dolphins started to swim away from him and the others followed but it came back and repeated this. Thinking of this as a way of saying 'follow me' Optimus trudged through the water after the dolphins who were now leading him somewhere. "What are you doing Optimus?" Ratchet asked irritably.

"Just trust me Ratchet. Something is not right." Optimus responded as he followed the dolphins, who were now going up a large river that led into the island. "Where are they going?" Ratchet asked as they went along with them. As they continued down their path, Optimus soon saw that the river they were in entered into the mountain that had a large enough opening for both him and Ratchet to walk through.

"Come along Ratchet." Optimus said and the medic gave off an irritated groan. "Great now I have to get wet." Stepping into the salt water, Ratchet soon found himself up to his knees where as Optimus was just at his ankles. "If I rust I get to blame you." Ratchet said as they traveled on, still following the dolphins. As the group traveled in near darkness, Ratchet noticed something about the walls. "This cave was carved out Optimus. And not by natural means of erosion."

Nodding his helm, Optimus looked up ahead to see that they were reaching the end of the cave and it had a light source. When the two finally reached the end, they were awestruck at what they saw. The end of the cave was the whole mountain, hollow all the way up to the top where the sun was shinning down, and the bottom was gone which was filled with water.

Putting his arm out, Optimus stopped Ratchet from walking into the hole that was before them and get covered in water. "I wonder what the Decepticons have down there?" Ratchet said as he looked down the deep and watery hole but saw nothing but darkness. "I do not believe this has anything to do with Decepticons Ratchet." Optimus stated. "Why?" Ratchet asked and looked over in the direction Optimus was looking and saw the dolphins splashing something.

It looked to be a large mass of seaweed clinging to the cave wall but as the dolphins splashed at it the more the seaweed fell and uncovered what was really clinging to the wall. "Primus." Ratchet said in shock as the final amount of the seaweed fell and showed something that neither Optimus or himself would ever thought to see. Staring down with wide optics, Optimus' jaw slacked a bit as he stared down at... a femme.

She was a skinny little thing, arms thin and spindly, and her body had no armor to cover her so her bright blue protoform was showing. Her helm sported multiple long cables and wires that were white and a darker blue. Her arms were covered in many Cybertronian symbols that wrapped around them and traveled up her chest and down her sides. But what was her most shocking feature that they could see was her large dark blue optics.

They were nothing like Ratchet or Optimus had ever seen. They had no pupils and didn't look mechanical like normal Cybertronian optics, they were just one solid color and had a glassy look to them like organic creators' did.

As Optimus continued to look at the strange femme, it finally dawned on him that she was staring at him in fear and her arms were shaking as she held herself up on the wall. "She is afraid." Optimus stated and Ratchet nodded. "I can see that, as well as her injury." Pointing to the dark waters, Ratchet showed Optimus the large amount of energon that was forming around the femme.

"We need to get her out so I can mend her up, but how?" Ratchet said as he looked at the water before him. How the femme got over to the other side of the dark sink hole Optimus and Ratchet didn't have a clue. Looking at the dolphins, that were still here, Optimus saw them traveling around the walls and saw that there was ledges that looked strong and deep enough to hold him up.

Slowly placing his servo on one of the ledges, Optimus slipped himself into the water and started to slowly travel over to the femme. "Be careful Optimus." Ratchet said as he watched the Prime travel around on the wall until he finally was only a few feet away from the femme. At seeing the mech coming closer to her, the femme tried to move away but in her weakened state her grip was slipping.

"I will not hurt you." Optimus stated as he held his servo out for the femme to take. "I am only here to help you." Looking down at the servo presented to her, the femme looked at it and Optimus closely almost as if she was deciding if she should trust him or just fall into the water depth below her. After a few silent minutes, the femme let one of her own small servos go of the wall and slowly placed it in Optimus'.

Smiling at how he gained the femme's trust, Optimus slowly pulled her from the wall into his grip and watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Optimus started to travel back, he felt something wrap around his middle and it made him pause for a moment but when nothing else happened he continued to travel back towards Ratchet.

When he finally made to his medic, Optimus saw the worried look on Ratchet face as he looked down at the two of them. "She is so small. She has to be smaller than Arcee." Ratchet stated as he helped his friend up out of the water. As they came up slowly, Optimus looked down at the femme and saw that her wound was right on her side and was leaking profusely but as they came up all the way Ratchet nearly dropped them at what they saw.

"Dear sweet Primus! What is that?!" Ratchet shouted and it made the femme struggle in Optimus' hold. "I... do not know Ratchet. But she is hurt so we are obliged to help her." Optimus stated as he rubbed the femme's arm to calm her down. "Call Bulkhead and tell him to meet us back at the ship." Optimus said as he started to walk back out of the cave.

Watching the Prime and odd femme walk ahead of him, Ratchet sighed before he followed them and called the green wrecker to tell him what they found and to be prepared to see something shocking.

OoOoOoOoOo

"So who's this new femme Ratchet told me about that he and Optimus found?" Arcee asked Bulkhead as and Jack pulled in. "Don't know, Ratchet wouldn't let me see her. Optimus took her into the med-bay. Apparently she's hurt." Bulkhead responded as Miko sat on his shoulder and was staring at the med-bay door.

"I wanna see her. Wonder why boss bot and doc want to keep her a secret?" Miko said and Raf shrugged as he played a video game with Bee on the TV. "Who knows but give it time Miko. I'm sure they'll let us see her soon."

"I don't want to wait though!" Miko shouted as she leaned into Bulkhead's helm with an irritated look on her. "Where did they find her?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Raf. "Ratchet said on an island. Wonder how long she was on there?" Raf said as he lost the game to Bumblebee. "An island? really?" Arcee asked.

"Indeed." turning around, everyone saw Optimus come out of the med-bay with Ratchet close behind. "So, can we see her?" Miko asked. "In a second. First you all need to know something." Ratchet said as he shut the door behind him. "Know what Ratchet?" Bee asked.

"This femme is quite... different from us." Optimus said as he looked down at Ratchet with a worried expression. "How different? Like Decepticon different?" Jack asked and Ratchet shook his helm. "No, nothing like that. In fact I don't think she is on either side; a neutral."

"Than what's the problem with her?" Arcee asked. "...Something we have never seen before." Optimus said as he motioned for all of them to follow back inside the med-bay. As everyone filed in, they saw the femme on a berth fasted asleep with her lower body cover by a large white sheet. "She's just a kid." Bulkhead said as he saw how small she was and how delicate her face was.

"And she... um... doesn't have any plating on." Bee said as he notice she had no armor on her body but luckily she had her chest covered with what looked to be a broken fishing net. "Why doesn't she have her armor on?" Arcee asked. "We don't know," Ratchet said. "But from the looks of her protoform she never had any." Looking at the new femme, Miko noticed something moving under the sheet. "What's that?" the Asian girl asked as she pointed to the sheet and everyone noticed how it was moving as well.

"That is the reason why she is different from us." Optimus said as he took a hold of a corner of the sheet and started to pull it off. As the white sheet glided off her body, everyone finally saw why Optimus and Ratchet were so freaked out. "No way." Jack said in shock from Arcee's servo. "How does something like this happen?" Arcee asked. "Whoa." Bulkhead said in shock.

What they were all looking at was something they least expected.

The femme had not a pair of small thin legs and small matching peds but instead she had one long and dark blue... tail.

In place of her legs was a fish tail. It had a feather end fin with smaller ones on the backside and traveling all the way down it was Cybertronian symbols.

As everyone stared at, they watched how it would twitch, tap against the berth, and shift and it told them that it was real and attached to her. "This... has to be a joke Optimus." Arcee said but Optimus shook his helm. "I wish it was Arcee." Looking back down at the femme, Optimus didn't know what to or how to approach this. This femme, whatever she is, was nothing ever recorded.

"So... she's like a mermaid?" Miko asked and everyone looked to her in confusion. "Half human, half fish. Or in this case half Cybertronian and fish." she explained and everyone shrugged. It was the closest thing they had to describing this femme. "So are these mermaids real?" Bumblebee asked. "No one knows for sure," Raf stated. "There have been sightings but no one has found any solid proof their in the oceans."

Well, they sure found one now.

The problem now was just figuring out she came to be and who she is.

* * *

Well, here's my new idea.

I have had this one in my head for so long and I just finally written it down.

I might not update this too much since I have so many others that need to be update.

But We'll see how it goes.

Until next time,

Girl Supersonicboy OUT!


	2. Chapter 2: Delphinus

**New chptr!**

**Cool!**

**So...**

**On With the Story!**

* * *

No P.O.V:

The base was filled with an unnerving silence, one that made even Ratchet, who loved the quiet, move about nervously. Everyone in the Autobot base was fidgeting around and with good reason. In light of recent events, events that had led up to Optimus and Ratchet bringing in a strange femme to base, everyone was in a state of high alert but also in a state of high wondering.

Everyone wanted to take a look, peak, or even just a quick glance at the small femme that was sleeping away in the med-bay but Optimus had made it perfectly clear that no one was to disturb their 'guest' and the questioning would be held off until she was fully healed.

"Why don't we sneak a peak at her?" Miko whispered, or at least that was what she thought, to Bulkhead who was leaning against a wall looking over at the slightly closed but partly open med-bay door. "Optimus has ordered that we stay clear of her for now Miko," Ratchet said as he walked past the two and over to the computers. "So I don't want to find you wandering off and 'accidentally' find yourself in the med-bay."

Letting out a huff, Miko sat down on Bulk's pede while the green wrecker looked at the med-bay door. "But Miko did bring up a good question, Ratchet. What in the name of Primus is that thing?" Bulkhead asked. "She is not a _thing_ Bulkhead," Optimus spoke up as he stood off by another wall. "Just... something special." Optimus wouldn't say it out loud but even he was at a loss trying to find words to describe this femme.

"Special is really pushing it." Arcee stated from her spot near the human entertainment area. "If you ask me, whatever she is or however this happened, this is a freak of nature that is _very_ unnatural." Taking in the femme's opinion, Optimus nodded but looked at Arcee with his serious face. "She may be different Arcee, but so are we in many ways." Optimus said. "And she looks to still be a youngling, so we cannot turn our backs on her." That was something Arcee could agree on in this case.

The femme they brought in looked no more than to be a preteen, if going by human standards, and a very scrawny one at that. "But if she is that young, that would mean she was created during the war and I thought that once the war began no new sparks came from the well?" Bulkhead asked. "A few did, not many might I add, but a small amount of new sparks did manage to be created during the war. Bumblebee being one of them." Ratchet stated as he pointed over at Bumblebee who was keeping himself busy by playing a game on the television with Raf and Jack.

"But she looks way younger than Bee does." Arcee said as she peered at the med-bay door. "That could be due to the fact that she lives in the water." Ratchet said as he finally looked away from his computers. "Her body has been living in a world of near weightlessness." Thinking on that, Optimus agreed that sounded like the best idea as to why she was so spindly thin, but it still didn't answer the question on how she had a tail.

"So, what are we gonna do with her exactly?" Bulkhead asked, walking closer into the group. "I mean, she can't walk so she can't stay here... right?" looking at each other, both Ratchet and Optimus realized that they had not thought of that. There was no possible way for her to stay with them if she had only one means of transportation and that was swimming. "We will figure that out later, as for now we will tend to her injures and see if she can answer some questions." Optimus said as he looked at the bay door with seriousness.

"**We could always build her something to help her around base.**" Bee said as he won the game against Raf and Jack. "Really Bee? Like what?" Arcee asked. "What about a wheelchair?" Jack stated. "My cousin in Texas uses one and he gets around his house just fine." Thinking on that idea, Ratchet quickly went to the computers to work out a model that would work for both a normal Cybertronian as well as the strange femme. "That idea could work," Ratchet said. "But it will take some time to construct it."

"Keep the idea in mind Ratchet, until we are certain that she will need it." Optimus said and Ratchet nodded before going back to work. "So now that we have that settled," Bulkhead spoke as he looked around his pedes. "Where is-"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone in the base froze at the sound of an all too familiar screech. Looking around the floor madly, everyone was hoping to see Miko standing off somewhere and screaming about how a spider had crawled past her but as Miko was nowhere to be seen they all knew where the scream had come from. Turning to the med-bay, Bulkhead quickly ran towards it with a look of worry plastered on his face. "Miko!"**  
**

Following the green mech's idea, everyone rushed to the med-bay with hopes that Miko would not be hurt in anyway. As Bulkhead slammed the door open and rushed inside, he was greeted with a frightening sight. Miko had indeed come into the med-bay and had most certainly had been peaking at the mystery femme as everyone else came in and saw that Miko was being held tightly by the femme's tail fin. One of the feathery strands of the fin had wrapped itself around Miko and disabled the human girl from escaping but Miko had managed to free her right arm and was pounding her restraints crazily.

"Let me go! Put me down!" Miko shouted but the blue femme seemed to be ignoring her as she brought Miko closer to her and appeared to be studying this strange small creature. "Let her go!" Bulkhead shouted as one of his servos transformed into his wrecking ball form and he looked ready to smash the femme's face in. "Bulkhead stop!" Optimus shouted as he managed to grab ahold of Bulkhead weapon and held him back. "But she's got Miko!" the wrecker shouted, eagerly waiting to give this stranger a wrecker welcome.

"Will you cool your circuits Bulkhead!" Ratchet shouted. "She's not hurting Miko, she's seems to be studying her." Looking back at the femme, everyone noticed that she still held Miko but it was in a caring and gingerly way. But aside from her careful way of holding the human, the strange femme had a look of pure fear on her face as she stared at the group before her. "And your shouting has startled her. If we scare her she might accidentally drop Miko." Ratchet stated again before slowly walked towards Miko and the femme.

"Everything is alright," Ratchet spoke out in a soft voice that he only used when around younglings. "We wont hurt you." Holding out his servo, Ratchet watched as the femme tried to scoot back on the berth but found it difficult. "I only want her back." Ratchet said as he pointed his other servo at Miko had taken the smart idea and remained quiet. Looking at Miko and then back at Ratchet, the blue femme stayed still as she moved her fin to where it hovered above Ratchet's still open servo. Taking one last quick look at Ratchet, the femme dropped Miko in his servo before speedily pulling her fin back and held it close to her body.

Taking a few steps back, Ratchet safely deposited Miko in Bulkhead's servo before looking back at the femme who was looking at them all in a fearful but curious nature. "I don't believe she can understand us, Ratchet." Optimus said as he removed his servo from Bulkhead's shoulder. "I think you are right Optimus." Ratchet said as he scanned over the femme who gave of a soft squeak in surprise as the blue light went up and down her body. "So she can't hear us?" Jack asked from his spot next to Arcee's pede. "No, she can hear us," Ratchet said as he finished the scan and it showed that her hearing was fine. "It just leads down to that she doesn't know a word we're saying."

"So if she doesn't speak English what does she speak?" Miko asked, no longer afraid of the femme. Thinking on it, Optimus walked over to the computer that was in the med-bay and typed something into it. "Have an idea Optimus?" Arcee asked and the next thing everyone heard was a series of clicks and whistles. Almost immediately, the femme reacted to the sound with her own whistles and clicks and she had an expression of happiness on her. Stepping away from the computer, Optimus showed everyone what the sounds were and what it was shocked everyone.

"**Dolphins?**" Bee said quizzically as he and everyone watched a video of what appeared to be bottlenosed dolphins swimming around in the ocean. "When we first came to the island, a group of dolphins were what led us to find her." Optimus said as he watched how the small femme watched the dolphins on the screen. "I made an educated guess that she has been living with them and can communicate with them." Watching how she continued to respond to the video dolphins, everyone agreed that Optimus' idea was correct. "So how are we going to be able to speak to her and her us?" Bulkhead asked but still kept a watchful optic on the stranger.

"Simple," Ratchet stated as he slowly snuck behind the femme who still had her full attention on the dolphins. "Same way we learned English, download it." Opening his scanner in his arm, Ratchet directed a high frequency signal into the femme's mind where he started the slow process of uploading the complete English language. "This may take some time." Ratchet responded quietly. "Just keep those videos coming Optimus, it will keep her occupied until the download is complete." Nodding his helm, Optimus looked up as many videos of dolphins as he could while the rest of the team walked out of the med-bay and back into the main room.

"So... What do you make of this femme?" Arcee asked Jack as he walked up the steps back to the human area. "I honestly can't say." Jack responded. "She seems alright, just... a bit strange." Sitting down on the couch, Jack was soon joined by Miko and Raf. "Alright? She seems more like a super cool monster!" Miko responded, completely ignoring the concerned look Bulkhead was giving her. "**What about you Raf?**" Bee asked the youngest human who only gave a shrug.

"I don't know. She's different but different is good." Rolling his optics at the young human's words, Bulkhead could only scoff. "Yeah, different is _so _good." Ignoring the green mech all together, the rest of the group stayed in the main room trying to find things that would help pass their time.

Ratchet and Optimus on the other hand were kept very busy with the strange femme. "The download is half way there." Ratchet responded while he was examining the femme to make sure she was not injured anywhere else. "And then she will be able to speak English?" Optimus asked as he watched a video he found of a pod of dolphins swimming with a group of humans. "Hopefully, but I don't see anything that wouldn't allow her." Ratchet said as his servo bumped into the femme's cable and wire hair.

That was what puzzled Ratchet at that moment. This femme's 'hair', using the human term loosely, didn't feel like normal cables. Cables were strong, durable, and stiff but this femme's were feeble, fragile, and flimsy. _Most likely do to the sea water_, Ratchet thought as he noticed a few drops of water falling from the femme. Looking down at his scanner, Ratchet saw that the download was near completion and walked over to Optimus.

"You can turn off the videos. She's not hurt and the download is almost done." Nodding at the medic's words, Optimus turned off the computer just as Ratchet's scanner beeped that the download was finished. "Let's see if this works." Ratchet said as the two walked over to the femme was looking at the computer trying to figure out where the dolphins went.

"Hello," Optimus started. "Do you understand me?" At hearing his voice, the femme stared at him in surprise and blinded a couple times almost wondering if she had heard him at all. "Do you know what we are saying?" Ratchet spoke up and that gave him the femme's complete attention. "Can you speak?" Optimus asked and watched as the femme opened and closed her mouth, trying to form the simplest words.

"How about this," Ratchet said as he walked up to the femme. "My name is Ratchet. You try." Thinking very hard on how to form the words, the femme looked up at Ratchet with a determined look. "Ra... Ratch?" Nodding his helm, Ratchet took the femme's servo. "Very good. Try it again." Taping each of the femme's digits as he said the syllables of his name, Ratchet watched as the gears in the femme's head started to move... so to speak.

"Ratch... Ratch-et. Ratchet?" the femme spoke out, her voice soft and smooth like that of a small child. "Yes. And this is Optimus." Ratchet said as he pointed to the Prime behind him. "Op-ti-muse?" the femme asked and it made the Autobot leader smile. "Close enough." Stepping closer to the femme, Optimus held his servo out to her. "And your name would be?"

Looking at the mech's servo in front of her, the femme didn't know what to make of it aside from giving it a poke with her digit. "No need to worry, it's just a servo not a shark." Ratchet said as he placed the femme's servo in Optimus'. "So, do you have a name?"

"Name?" The femme spoke out and it was clear that she didn't understand. "You know, what others call you?" Ratchet asked. Shaking her head, both Optimus and Ratchet realized she didn't have one. "I guess living with dolphins you would never need a name." Ratchet said and Optimus nodded. "But we will have to call her something." Optimus pointed out but what would she be called?

Optimus was about to say an idea when the med-bay door suddenly creaked. Turning to the door, Optimus, Ratchet, and the femme watched as the door gave one final creek before it broke off the wall and fell onto the floor with Bulk, Arcee, and Bee in tow.

"**I told you guys that you were pushing on it too hard.**" Bee said as he tried to get out from the pile but couldn't since he was at the bottom. "Us? We weren't the one with our hearing receptor up against the door. Besides, Bulk was pushing up against me." Arcee stated as she tried to get the larger mech off her. "Me?! How is any of this my fault?" But Bulkhead never got his answer as they all noticed that both Optimus and Ratchet were giving them a look.

"I am not going to be fixing that door you know." Ratchet stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "**Not Me!**" Bee shouted quickly. "Count me out." Arcee spoke next as she managed to push Bulkhead off her. "Wait! Why do I have to fix it?" Bulkhead asked as he and everyone got up. "We will worry about that later. Is there a reason as to why you were all listening in on us?" Optimus asked.

"**Uh... we heard you guess talking and then we heard a new voice so we wanted to know what was going on.**" Bee said quietly, not looking either Optimus or Ratchet in the optic. "And I guess we got a... little out of hand." Arcee said as as she tapped the fallen door with her pede. "A little is calling it short, but you indeed did hear a new voice." Optimus said as he looked at the strange femme, who was staring at the bots with wonder.

"So I take it the download worked?" Arcee asked. "Mostly, the language is in her mind but she just has to learn to use her voice." Ratchet responded as he scanned over the femme again. "We were just about to think of a name for her since it is apparent that she does not have one." Optimus said.

"Can we help?!" looking down at the floor, everyone say that Miko, Jack, and Raf had followed their guardians into the med-bay and Miko was jumping up and down happily. "I don't see why not." Optimus responded with a small smile. "Cool! How about... Raggin' Waters?" Giving her a strange look, Jack shook his head. "What kind of name is that?" he asked. "What?! She lives in the ocean and she attacked a ship! I think it fits." Miko shouted as she crossed her arms.

"I think we should think of another name for her other than 'Raggin' Waters'." Arcee said as she watched how the new femme gazed at the three humans with wonder. "How about Delphinus?" Raf spoke up and it brought everyone's attention to him. "Why that?" Ratchet asked, with a bit of irritation that was still there from Miko's idea. "It the translation for 'The Dolphin'. It's also the name of a constellation that is also a dolphin." Raf explained and everyone had to agree it was a nice name.

"Delphinus it is than." Optimus said as he watched how the newly named femme smiled at how calm everyone seemed to be. "And for short it can be Del!" Miko shouted, still wanting to have some part in this femme's name. "Whatever, now all of you Shoo! I need to run some more scans over Delphinus." Ratchet shouted as he practically shoved everyone, besides Optimus, out of the room.

"Okay Ratchet, we're going!" Bulkhead said as he picked up Miko and walked out of the med-bay. Following his lead, Arcee and Bee picked up Jack and Raf and left the three remaining alone in the room. "Delphinus is not a bad name for her." Optimus stated as he walked over to where he was standing next to Delphinus. "Yeah, but it's an earth name. I am sure we would have come up with something Cybertronian that would have been hundreds of times better." Ratchet said as he walked over to the computer.

Smiling at how his oldest friend was acting, Optimus turned back to Delphinus and saw how she was sitting quietly with her tail fin swaying over the edge of the berth. Not knowing what would come ahead with this new femme, Optimus knew that whatever did happen he would make sure that Delphinus wouldn't be harmed in the process.

* * *

**Well, end of this chptr.**

**Kind of... oh, I don't know, a bit flat in my mind.**

**I guess we'll see what will happen later on in chptrs to come.**

**Until then, **

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
